Future's Gift
by Sakubato
Summary: A bit of Fluff, a possible future, and a gift to make Harry the happiest wizard ever. one shot


A/N nope, still not J.K. Rowling so i own nothing but the idea

Future's Gift

Hermione stood looking out over the balcony, staring off into the distance. The cityscape stretched before her like a glittering jewel and while it was beautiful, she hardly noticed. She didn't notice because her brain was thinking a thousand miles a minute, thinking over everything that had happened, everything that had let to this, to being here, now.

It really started at the final battle, or the 'Battle of Hogwarts' as it had come to be called. She, Ron and Harry had fought and struggled and somehow survived. And in surviving, changed. There'd been hints, repressed feelings and such before, but that moment, that was the turning point.

Thinking on that, she supposed it was when Harry had left to face Voldemort in the forest, when he'd walked knowingly to his death. She'd fought and tried to deny her feelings for him, she really had, but in that moment, she couldn't. She'd offered to go with him, knowing that it would mean her death too. She'd done it without thinking, without rational thought, but she knew the reasons. So he wouldn't be alone… and so they'd be together. He'd looked at her when she said that, and she knew, not thought but knew he realized why: She loved him.

She'd fought the feelings all year, ever since they'd started the hunt. She tried with Ron, she really had, but there just was something missing, something that was definitely there with Harry. It had been hard; especially after Ron had left, to keep the feelings to herself, to put on the brave face. She'd cared for him, as he did for her, and every time her heart broke a little bit. Then Ron had returned and there was still nothing there, in fact, there was less than there was before.

And in that moment, when he'd been walking off to die, she couldn't not say it. '_I'll go with you.'_ He'd stopped, looked at her, and she saw it in his eyes. HE felt the same. She saw the reflection, the knowledge. Each time they'd shown that affection; the deep, unconditional _LOVE_. All the way back to the troll in first year. He felt the same.

He'd shed a tear, shaking his head. '_No, no I need you to stay, to live and be happy. That is why I fight.'_ He'd said. He fought for her… she was stunned. So stunned in fact he'd turned back and started towards the forest. Once she recovered enough to realize this, she'd taken off after him. To say he was surprised when she pulled him back around would be accurate, to say it as she kissed him with every ounce of her being would be a massive understatement.

She smiled at the thought of that kiss. Once he'd recovered, he'd returned the kiss. So pure, so perfect. While not the most passionate, nor the most needy, they'd ever had, it may well have been the purest. They found out later, after, that they had actually floated, the magic of that perfect moment levitating them. Then he'd left to face his death.

And he had died… He'd told her about it after, when they'd turned to each other as they drifted away from the Weasleys and their silent accusations. He'd died and gone… somewhere. They never really figured out where, just somewhere in between. He'd met his parents there, and Sirius. He'd tried to apologize to them, of all people, much to their chagrin. He admitted he'd almost stayed, almost given up on life. This had almost led to a monster fight until he had hastily explained that the only reason he hadn't was her. That had stopped her cold. He lived for her, quite literally.

They hadn't meant to drift away from the Weasleys, either of them. But the glimpses they caught, the silent resentment, had grown too much. Neither Ron nor Ginny had meant to, but neither understood what had happened that night. The rest of the family tried, but both could see the ghost of Fred in every Weasley's eyes when they looked at them. So they slowly drifted apart.

They kept in touch though, and saw them on holidays. Ron had accepted Kingsley's offer of early entry into the Auror program. Unfortunately, he hadn't fared well and failed out after only 3 months. He wasn't bitter though, eventually he even admitted he'd have made a lousy Auror. He worked with George in the shop for a while, helping out until he got a tryout with the Chudley Cannons. He'd actually made it, and had been their keeper for four years now. Last she'd heard he and Lavender were making their fourth go of it. '_Who knew, maybe this time it would work out?'_

Ginny on the other hand had not handled everything very well. She'd begun a self-destructive streak everyone had tried to prevent, but no one could. She eventually ended up in rehab and seeing a Mind Healer which was a blessing in disguise since no one had thought to get her help after being possessed by Voldemort first year. It was honestly a shocking Christmas morning when she'd showed up on their doorstep to apologize for everything. The possessive/stalkerish tendencies towards Harry, the jealousy towards both of them. Quite the interesting Christmas, that one.

George had settled down with Katie Bell. She'd brought him back from his twin's death and helped him make Weasley Wizard Wheezes an international success. They had three stores in England and four more on the continent, with two more, one in the United States scheduled to open next year. They were now expecting their first child this fall, twins in fact.

Percy had helped Kingsley clean up the Ministry, and was still his assistant. He'd settled slightly over time, but both agreed that was more Penelope's doing than anything else. Arthur was still a department head, though in the reorganization he'd been made Head of the Muggle Liaison Division, newly created to deal with all things muggle. Molly was on a tear about grandbabies last they'd heard. Most of the clan were more than happy to foist her off on Bill and Fleur, who at least had Baby Victorie. Katie had reportedly put up wards to keep Molly out of her and George's place unless explicitly invited.

Powerful hands snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her a step back. She melted back, sinking into the warm embrace as she sighed at the kiss on her shoulder. She would never tire of this, this simple comfort. Bringing her hands over his, she leaned further back, turning to kiss her husband tenderly.

"Hmmmm, all finished?" She asked softly, pleadingly.

"All done," He confirmed, his thumbs idly stroking her belly, "Sorry work interrupted, but at least they're paying for our room."

"Kingsley knows I'd kill him if he didn't," She said with just a hint of playful ire, "Though the fact that it was a simple meet and greet helped."

"Enough about work," He cut her off, "This is our anniversary, we should be celebrating."

"I like this plan," She sighed. "Dance with me?"

"Anytime you want," Her husband agreed softly, love saturating his words.

He started to sway slowly, gently rocking them. Hermione turned in his embrace, huddling close into his chest. She breathed deep, luxuriating in the clean smell of him. Laying her head against his shoulder, she sighed contentedly as they danced. It wasn't any formal dance, or even one to music, it just was. They slowly swayed, each savoring the feel of the other in their arms. Hermione listened to his heart beating, savoring every moment they had together just being them. No work, no expectations. It was rare to just be Harry and Hermione, to just be themselves.

"I have something for you." She said as they slowed. "A present of sorts."

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Prat" she laughed, slapping his arm playfully, "No, not that, though not far off actually."

"Now I'm really curious," He leaned back, looking at her with the same piercing green eyes she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. He grinned even more as she twisted in his arms.

Hermione reached over, pulling a small box off the table beside her. It was thin, less than an inch thick, maybe six long and one across. The box was simple, no clues there. Looking at her curiously, he let her go to take it from her.

"I thought we agreed to no presents this year, just time together." He asked as he started to carefully open the box.

"We did, but this was too good a gift to let it pass." She answered evasively.

"What is…" He trailed off, looking at the simple object in the box. He knew it was muggle, because wizards had yet to embrace plastic. It was almost like a digital thermometer he remembered Petunia using on Dudley when he was sick. But even now he could see differences. It was wider, without the metal tip. In fact the tip was more fibrous, and the display wasn't digital, it only showed a bright pink plus.

A pink plus…

"Is this… are you… am I…" He stuttered, the realization hitting him like a freight train.

"It is, I am, and you are," Hermione grinned,nodding, her eyes tearing with happiness at the look of absolute joy on Harry's face. She'd finally done it, she'd given him the perfect gift, the one he'd always wanted. Family.

"Congratulations...Daddy."


End file.
